Addictive
by Bright Shining World
Summary: Matthias and Lukas were so different, they could only be described as the two warring elements fire and ice. But why were they so drawn to each other despite the extreme differences they have? A short DenNor one-shot/drabble. Rated T for implied sex. Slight angst included. Also: many homo


**A small DenNor drabble I though up in the middle of the night. Warning: Hints of sexual themes and slight cheesiness up ahead.**

* * *

Ice and fire. Fire and ice. You would never see them together for they were too dangerous for each other. The flames would lick the cold cube with such intense heat that the ice would wither away and melt into a cool pool of liquid. But once the liquid touches the fire, the heat would die out, slowly then all at once, leaving the once tall flames as a pile of ash. Because of this, they were bound to stay away from each other, for they would both be hurt in the end. But the things that hurt us, were always the most addictive.

Ice was Lukas Bondevik, with his calm demeanour and blank face, pale hair as light as a snow flake and violet eyes always as empty and cold as the darkness. His pale face was always a void of no emotion and his voice a chilling monotone that could send shivers down anyone's spine. But like ice, he was beautiful if carved correctly. His laugh was akin to the light tinkles of faeries' bells in fairytales and his smile was just as bright as the radiant sun. But he was a blinding blizzard, blocking out all things bright and warm and leaving nothing but the cold and darkness for you for he would never show you his soft as snow side. He truly was ice.

Fire was Matthias Køhler, with his vibrant personality and equally vibrant voice, he could burn out even the loudest person. His smile was like a stab of bright colour in a blank canvas, and his voice was like booming thunder on a silent night. But just like a flame, his intensity could be snuffed out with just one puff. His bright smile could slip from his face if the wind was strong enough and the life from his eyes could be blown out if the right amount of force was put into the blow. But he was also like a dancing flame, forever jumping and forever reaching for the sky. With his wild hair like growing pale flames, it was rightly so to describe him as fire.

It was so unlikely that the two would ever associate with each other, but the chilling fascination and burning curiosity for each other was far too strong to be ignored. Once the two collided, it was like a fiery storm, holding in so much passion and pain, it was a beautiful agony. But the two would never dream of leaving each other, for that would be a quicker death than compared to if they stayed with each other.

Matthias nipped at the bare skin of Lukas' neck, decorating it with colourful bruises and reddened bite-marks as he held on to his lover's waist, as if afraid to let go. Lukas pressed his cold hands to the Dane's bare back, throwing his head back to expose more of his flesh and dragging his fingernails down Matthias' back with every burning kiss and bite.

Matthias shivered under the startlingly cold touch of his lover and he retreated from sucking on his neck to look at the captor of his stolen heart. Lukas leaned his head back against the headrest and stared into the sky of bright blue that was Matthias' eyes. He felt his heart race as Matthias' strong hands reached out to brush against his scarlet cheeks, his skin burning at the Dane's fiery touch.

Matthias leaned in and rested his forehead against Lukas', feeling his icy skin on his own hot flesh. He pressed his hands onto Lukas' back, pulling him closer and breathing in the comforting scent of coffee off of Lukas' body.

Lukas wrapped his arms around the bigger man's neck, his elbows resting on Matthias' stocky shoulders and his slender fingers playing with the ends of his sky-high hair. The feeling of Matthias' skin on his was like fire eating at him slowly and painfully. But he doesn't pull back, he was far too pulled in to back out.

The burning sensation prickling across his skin was enough to make Lukas want to pull away and never come back, but the taste of the Danish man's heaty lips on his tongue and the delightful intensity Matthias had imprinted on his neck made him hunger for more. He would never admit it out loud, but he enjoyed the heat-filled passion coursing through him whenever Matthias kissed him. It was as if this flame of a man was burning away the frost that had settled on his skin, but was also burning up his cold soul in the process. But no matter how much pain Matthias had caused him, no matter how much the ridiculously oblivious man made Lukas' frosty heart weep with every empty promise he had ever made him, Lukas could never freeze out this flame. To Lukas, Matthias was his red-hot addiction.

Slow pants and the thumping of his own heartbeat echoed through his ears as Matthias stared down at Lukas' parted lips, wanting nothing more than to capture the chilly Norwegian' lips with his once again. Lukas' cold touch sent wanting shivers down his spine and his frost-filled caresses burned him up in a way that made Matthias want to drop everything and just shove the smaller man onto his bed and never look back. But the piercing coldness of the ice prince's words was such an agony to put up with that it would occasionally put out the Dane's lively flames. But there was always the time after the blizzard that would ignite the Dane's heart to such great heights that he simply couldn't just melt away the ice he had fallen so hard for. He just couldn't burn out this beauty of a blizzard. To Matthias, Lukas was his ice-cold addiction.

"Lukas," Matthias panted, foreheads still touching, their hearts burning," I love you, please don't let me go."

Lukas closed his eyes, his long blond lashes tickling Matthias' skin as he pressed their lips together in a tender kiss. Upon pulling away, he replaced his forehead back against the Dane's, his parted lips releasing his slightly warm breath. After a few seconds, he gently moved his forehead away and shifted his hands to touch his flame's face. Lukas' eyes fluttered open to reveal his violet eyes.

Matthias could feel his heart flutter as he saw the passion and love clouding Lukas' usually empty eyes. They held such tenderness and sincerity that it simply made his heart sing.

He pulled the Norwegian closer, loving the feeling of his cold flesh against his. Oh, the joy he held as he felt Lukas' small arms wrap themselves around his neck, pulling himself closer to him.

And as Matthias lay them down under the warmth of the blanket, Lukas tenderly stroked his hair with his slender fingers, Matthias' eyes never leaving him.

As Lukas raised his head to whisper into Matthias' ear, he felt the searing touch of the Dane as he trailed his strong hand up and down Lukas' waist.

"I would never dream of it," Lukas muttered into Matthias' ear, fully aware of the heat radiating off of his lover's body," I love you, I love you so much it hurts."

Matthias eased Lukas down to rest his head on the pillow, a lively grin settling on his face. He held the Norwegian close as he kissed the top of his blonde head, slowly running his fingers through his love's blond mop.

Lukas allowed himself to be lulled away by the soothing touch of the Dane as he caressed his head and the steady sound of his strong heartbeat.

Although the two were like the warring elements, fire and ice, it didn't stop them from falling for each other. Those cold yet tender hands and those intense yet gentle eyes will forever be etched in the back of their minds like an inscription written on stone.

Besides, to both of males, the other was far too important to let get away. There was just something so addictive about them, they couldn't give each other up.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this short one-shot thing. I might post a sequel to this, we'll see. :3**


End file.
